First Date
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Shinobu has been bugging Motoko for something that the older girl is uneasy about: a date. Part three in what i now call the "First" series. Motoko x Shinobu. Rated T to be safe.


Doctor T gave me the idea to continue the Motoko and Shinobu pairing I started in **'First Christmas'** and **'First Valentine's Day'. **He also gave me ideas for more. So here it is the next story in what I now call the **"First Series"**.

This story is dedicated to Doctor T. for inspiring me to write it.

**First Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I make no money from this story.

A little over month has passed since Valentine's Day. Motoko and Shinobu's relationship had been progressing nicely in the past few weeks, but now they seemed to have reached an obstacle. Shinobu wanted to take the next step in their relationship. She wanted to go on a date, with a movie and dinner. The two had kissed, cuddled and even slept in the same bed on many occasions, but they had never been out on an actual date. Motoko knew how much the younger girl wanted this, but kept avoiding the subject whenever it was brought up. The reason: she was afraid. Motoko Aoyoma was afraid.

Now it wasn't that she was afraid of being seen on a date with another girl; no it wasn't that at all. It also wasn't because she was afraid of what the others would say, think or do if and when they found out about it. The reason Motoko was afraid was because she had never been on a date before and didn't want to mess it up for Shinobu.

To her the younger girl deserved only the best in life and Motoko had to face the fact that she just couldn't see herself taking anyone, especially Shinobu for that matter, on a date. She didn't even know how one was supposed to act when out on a date. She didn't want to do anything that would humiliate Shinobu.

Motoko sighed; the mere thought of dating was making her feel depressed. She knew that she couldn't avoid Shinobu every time she saw her just because of this. The girl might start to think that Motoko was mad at her, or worse. She just had to face the fact that she was going to have to go on a date sooner or later and if she kept trying to put it off it might not bode well for her relationship with Shinobu.

What she needed was advice and she knew just the person to see. Motoko left her room and went down to the next floor, making her way to her destination. After passing the manager's room she knocked on the door just past it. The sound of movement came from inside and after a moment Kitsune groggily opened the door. Her hair was a mess and she had clearly just woken up since she was only dressed in a long sleeve button down shirt and her underwear. Motoko blushed at the sight of the older girl and shook her head, reminding herself she already had someone special.

"Kitsune, I need to speak with you. Alone."

The girl let out a yawn and invited Motoko in. Kitsune's room was a mess; empty alcohol bottles lay on the floor along with an assortment of clothing. Motoko eyed the room momentarily with disgust and then returned her attention to the other girl. Kitsune had found herself a bottle of booze that was still half full and proceeded to drink it straight out of the bottle. Kitsune, feeling a little more awake by this time, sat on her futon and looked up at Motoko.

"So what is it you wanted?"

Motoko blushed, a bit embarrassed "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Which would be?"

"…dating."

Kitsune smirked, "You're asking me out? I've noticed you and Shinobu haven't spent a lot of time together recently. Let me guess; you're breaking up with her and want to upgrade to a more mature woman?"

"Absolutely not!" Motoko stomped her foot, looking rather irked. "I would never do that to Shinobu and even if I did I wouldn't be so shallow as to just try and jump into another relationship right away!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. So what is it about dating you want help with?"

"I…I want advice on what to do. Shinobu's been wanting us to go out together as a couple and I'm too nervous to do it. I want you to teach me how to act on a date so I can finally take her out on one."

"That's easy; all you have to do is relax and act like you normally do."

"That's it?"

Kitsune nodded, "Yup, just treat Shinobu like you always do and pay for the meals, movie tickets or whatever it is you're doing. Also you might want to make sure to look nice for it."

"What's wrong with the way I usually look?"

"Nothing, it's just Shinobu might appreciate it if you dressed up instead of going out looking like a shrine maiden. I bet Shinobu would be really happy if you wore something cute just for her."

Motoko thought it over, and even though she wasn't too crazy about it, she would do it for Shinobu. Kitsune told Motoko to come back to her before she went out on her date and she'd help her get ready for it. Now all Motoko had to do was confront Shinobu and accept the girl's offer to go out on the date. Motoko only hoped that the girl wasn't upset with her for trying to avoid the subject for so long.

Shinobu was in her room doing homework. The door to her room was open when Motoko got there, but still knocked just to be polite. Shinobu turned to see who was there and brightened when she saw Motoko. The younger girl got up from her desk and practically tackled Motoko with a hug. Motoko couldn't help but smile at the girl's cute behavior and returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you too Shinobu."

Shinobu looked up at her, seeming a bit upset. "Why have you been avoiding me lately? Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Motoko shook her head, "It's nothing like that. I'm not mad at you. It's just that I've been…a little nervous because of you wanting us to go out."

Shinobu looked a little hurt at that comment, "So you're ashamed of me?"

Motoko held Shinobu tighter, feeling her heart sink a little. "No! I could never feel that way about you. I'm the reason I've been so afraid of going out with you. I'm not very confident in myself with the whole 'dating' thing. And I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it for you. It would be our first date after all, it should go perfectly. Just for you, I would want it to be."

"Motoko…" Shinobu looked up at the older girl, smiling. She pushed away gently, ending the hug. "I'm sorry. I guess it was selfish of me to ask you to do something without thinking about how you felt. If you aren't comfortable with a date then I won't keep bothering you to go on one."

"That's alright. I've decided that I can't let my insecurities come between us. Besides, it's only natural that we should go out every now and then."

"Does that mean…?"

Motoko nodded, "You wanted to have dinner and then go see a movie right? I'll be happy to take you out as soon as school lets out for the weekend tomorrow."

Shinobu beamed at the older girl, hugging her again tightly. "I can't wait! Motoko I love you so much!"

` Motoko blushed and kissed Shinobu on the forehead before leaving. She returned to Kitsune's room, informing the older girl of what was going on. They agreed on Motoko coming back to see Kitsune as soon as she returned home from classes the next day so the older girl could help Motoko prepare for her date.

Time seemed to pass by pretty quickly for Motoko since that moment, the time for her date rushing forward. Once more Motoko found herself knocking on Kitsune's door, this time so the older girl could help her get ready for the date. The door flew open, Kitsune pulling Motoko in and shutting it again. Before Motoko could do or say anything Kitsune had stripped her down to her underwear, leaving the girl embarrassed. Kitsune thrust some clothes into Motoko's arms telling her to try them on. The girl did so, albeit reluctantly.

A moment later she had redressed, feeling uncomfortable in the clothing Kitsune had given her. She was now wearing a red tube top and a pair of blue cut-off jean shorts. The outfit showed off a lot of thigh, her midriff and lots of cleavage. Motoko felt as though her chest would pop out of the tube top if she wasn't careful. Needless to say that Motoko felt less that uncomfortable in the attire.

Blushing she looked at the older girl, "Kitsune, could you give me something a little less revealing please?"

"Well, I guess. But I think that you really should go with that. Shinobu won't be able to keep her eyes off of you dressed like that."

"Neither will any men in the area. I'd like to avoid being eyed like a piece of meat, thank you very much."

Kitsune sighed and shook her head, "You're no fun at all. Fine let's see what else I've got for you."

Taking a minute to look through her things again Kitsune found another outfit for Motoko. This time she had Motoko dress in a black mini skirt and a dark blue low v-neck blouse, showing off cleavage but not as much as the tube top. Motoko was getting irritated and hit Kitsune on the head.

"This isn't any better Kitsune!"

"What do you mean? It's less revealing like you wanted!"

"Well yes, but…" Motoko blushed, "You could have at least let me wear my underwear with this one!"

Kitsune chuckled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Okay so maybe that was a little much. Hold on for a second and I think I can find something better."

Deciding to let the older girl have one last chance, Motoko waited for Kitsune to fetch the clothes. She tapped her foot as Kitsune went through her things again, turning and holding out a new outfit for her. Motoko put it on, liking it much better than the previous two. She was now dressed in a more modest blue skirt that went down to her knees, black stockings, and a white button down blouse with long sleeves.

Finally satisfied with the clothing, Motoko thanked Kitsune and went to leave. She didn't get very far before the girl grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait up just a second! We still need to fix your hair and put make up on you!"

The older girl sat Motoko down and brushed her hair before setting it into a high pony tail. She took a moment to go through her make up before just deciding to keep it simple and only apply lipstick to Motoko's face. Choosing one that was a shade of red, Kitsune had Motoko pucker her lips so she could put it on her.

With that final touch complete, Kitsune had Motoko take a look at herself in the mirror. Motoko blushed, she felt like she was seeing herself for the first time. She had often been told she was attractive, but she never knew just how true that was. But now she could see it; she looked and even felt…pretty. She couldn't help but give the older girl a hug out of appreciation for what she had done.

"Thank you Kitsune, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Kitsune smiled, "Aw, come on now. All I did was help you get ready. Nothing to thank me for."

Motoko shook her head, "No, you helped me so much more than that. Thanks to you I was able to work up the courage to accept Shinobu's offer for a date."

"Well I guess you're right. So just make sure that you take her out on the best date ever. And if you really want to thank me, then maybe you could take me out some time too."

Motoko smirked, "Nothing personal Kitsune, but I can do much better than you. In fact I already have."

"Ouch, that's a little harsh."

Motoko let out a small giggle, "Just kidding."

She gave Kitsune a small peck on the cheek and ran downstairs where Shinobu would be waiting. Kitsune smiled as she watched the younger girl head off, a plan hatching in her mind. Motoko never said she had to stop helping her here. Maybe she could do a few other things to help the girls on their first date.

While Kitsune began plotting, Motoko descended the stairs to meet with Shinobu. The younger girl was by the front door, dressed in a yellow sundress with the skirt ending just above her knees. The swordswoman couldn't help but blush at the sight before her. Shinobu looked so cute; Motoko felt a swell of pride in knowing that she had such a girlfriend. She ran up to the girl and greeted her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Shinobu giggled and looked Motoko over. Her eyes lit up at the older girl's apparel.

"You look beautiful Motoko! And you even put your hair in a ponytail! It's so cute!"

"You should know; you're the cute one. Ready to go?"

Shinobu nodded and took Motoko's hand in hers. The two set out and walked to the train station. Hopping on the next available train, they rode downtown. First thing on their agenda was getting something to eat. Motoko knew of a nice restaurant not too far from where they had gotten off the train. It wasn't exactly a fancy restaurant, but was by no means some cheap beef bowl place either. She knew Shinobu would like it, it had a great selection of dishes and Motoko knew how much Shinobu loved to learn and try new recipes.

Kitsune had called in and gotten her the reservation to help out so Motoko only had to give the maître d her name and they were escorted to their table. The waiter arrived shortly after; a young man probably around Motoko's age with black hair and brown eyes. He gave them a charming smile and introduced himself as Hiro. Motoko wasn't sure why but she didn't like him. It seemed like he was flirting with Shinobu, the way he was smiling at her. Motoko felt her stomach churn; Shinobu was smiling back at him! Surely she wasn't falling for this nobody.

Motoko cleared her thoughts; that was ridiculous. Shinobu wouldn't betray her like that. Not after all they've been through. Besides, she had only just met him. How could she fall for someone she had just met? No, it was just her imagination. It was just the waiter being a prick and flirting with _her_ Shinobu.

Motoko smiled to herself. _Her Shinobu_. It sounded so…right to Motoko. Letting out a sigh, Motoko closed her eyes and thought about the object of her affections. After a moment she heard someone clearing their throat, trying to get her attention. Opening her eyes she saw the waiter, Hiro, looking at her expectantly.

"Miss? Miss, I asked if you'd like something to drink."

Snapping from her daze, Motoko stuttered out an apology for ignoring him. He only gave her that charming smile again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Shinobu giggled at what he said and Motoko blushed. She asked for some water and then Hiro left to fetch their drinks. Motoko silently fumed during the few minutes that the waiter was gone, Shinobu looking over the menu. Hiro returned, handing a glass of water with ice to Motoko and an iced tea to Shinobu. He then took out his pen and writing pad and turned to Shinobu.

"And what would the lovely young lady like today?"

Shinobu blushed, "Um, I'd like the tonkatsu please."

Hiro scribbled down the order and then turned to Motoko "And you miss?"

Motoko tried not to scowl at him, "The same, please."

"Very good, I'll bring this to the kitchen and your food will be done shortly."

He smiled and turned to leave, giving a quick wink to Shinobu and earning another small blush from the girl. Once he was gone, Shinobu looked over at Motoko.

"He seems nice."

Motoko scoffed, "Maybe to you he's being nice. But I don't like the way he looks at you. Probably some pervert cradle robber."

Shinobu pouted for a second and then smiled as something clicked in her mind. "Are you jealous that our waiter is being nice to me?"

The older girl blushed, Shinobu giggling. "That's so cute Motoko. And sweet." Suddenly Shinobu started to giggle again, Motoko raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Shinobu stifled her giggling, "I just thought of something. You called Hiro-san a cradle robber for being so nice to me. But he looks like he's the same age as you are. And since you're my girlfriend, wouldn't that make _you_ the cradle robber?"

Motoko blushed again, looking down at the table. "Um, could we change the subject?"

The younger girl complied and the two switched to talking about school and other things. A little under an hour later their food arrived, Hiro once more smiling at Shinobu charmingly. Motoko tried to ignore it for Shinobu's sake. She didn't want to ruin their date by trying to bite the head off of their waiter. He set down the plates and let them know he'd be happy to help if they needed anything else before leaving.

The girls started to eat the breaded, deep-fried pork (A/N that's what tonkatsu is for those of you who don't know) dish. Motoko didn't really care for anything deep-fired, but made an exception this time. Besides, it came with a side of rice and some fresh cooked vegetables so the meal was balanced. Plus there was always soy sauce. Motoko _loved_ soy sauce. It could make anything taste good. Anything. For example, if she wanted to drizzle a little on Shinobu's bare stomach and lick it off…

Motoko's face went bright red as an image popped into her mind. She almost choked on the piece of tonkatsu in her mouth, but washed it down with some water. Shinobu looked up at her with concern.

"Are you okay Motoko?"

The older girl smiled, trying to forget the image that had forever burned itself into her mind's eye. "I-I'm fine. Just didn't chew my food properly. That's all."

"Okay, but be more careful. You scared me when you started to choke."

They returned to eating in silence, enjoying their meal. When they finished they asked for their check. Hiro brought it to them, along with a piece of chocolate cake which he placed in front of Shinobu. Motoko looked at the waiter with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember either of us ordering a dessert."

Hiro smiled at them, "You didn't. This is on the house, for a beautiful young lady."

He left and Motoko silently fumed. Shinobu noticed the older girl's frustration and knew why she was acting that way.

"Are you mad because Hiro-san gave me dessert? He was just trying to be nice, Motoko. Here, we can share it if you like."

Motoko smiled, any trace of anger or irritation fading from her face. "Its fine, you can have it. It's yours after all." She stood up and went to leave the table. "I'll be back in a moment; I need to use the restroom."

While she left Shinobu to enjoy her dessert, Motoko made her way to, not the bathroom, but to the kitchen where she found Hiro flirting with one of the waitresses just outside the door. She felt anger boil up inside her again. He had the nerve to hit on another girl after so shamelessly flirting with _her_ girlfriend!? This guy was asking for it.

Once the waitress left, Motoko approached Hiro. She greeted him with a glare that could melt solid steel. Hiro could tell she was angry and had a good guess why, but feigned ignorance.

"Is there something I can help you with miss?"

Motoko had to use all her will power to keep her voice at a harsh whisper, "Don't you '_miss'_ me you playboy! And yes, I have a problem with you flirting with _**my**_girlfriend during our date! If you know what's good for you, you'll back off!"

"Girlfriend?! I thought she was your sister or something! Listen, I wasn't trying to take her from you or anything. I don't even think she's that cute anyway."

The next thing he knew Motoko had him by the collar, a murderous glint in her eye. "You take that back! How dare you flirt with her so shamelessly and then go and say such a filthy lie! If we weren't in public right now I'd make you pay for that!"

"C-calm down! What I meant was that she isn't my type! I don't like her that way. The only reason I was flirting with her is because some girl paid me to! She said she was the one who made the reservation for you! She told me I'd be helping a friend of hers!"

Motoko hesitated, questioning whether to believe the boy or not. His excuse sounded feasible, but for all she knew he was making it up. But he did make it so she could find out easily. He had told her that the girl who made the table reservation for her and Shinobu was the one to pay him. So she just needed to ask him a simple question.

"The girl who paid you, what did she look like?"

"Um, I don't really remember. She was young with short hair and had a sort of fox-like expression on her face when she asked me to flirt with your girlfriend. Looking back on it I think she might have been a bit drunk at the time."

That was all the information Motoko needed. It looked like Kitsune had done more to 'help' than Motoko was aware of. She'd need to keep her eye open and see if there were any more surprises in store for her. Letting go of Hiro she apologized to him for her actions and returned to the table. Shinobu had finished her dessert and was waiting for her. Motoko paid the bill and left a tip for Hiro, more out of obligation than anything else. She still didn't like that he had been flirting with Shinobu, even if it wasn't his idea in the first place. Putting it aside, she focused on the next place she and Shinobu were headed.

After the incident at the restaurant, if one would call it that, the two girls made their way around the block to a nearby movie theatre. Even though she knew that there was no way to fix the little mishap at dinner, she hoped that seeing a move together would help them forget it. Of course, Motoko didn't know that Shinobu had really enjoyed the meal, blissfully ignorant to the fact that the waiter was flirting with her.

As they crossed the street to the theater, Motoko realized something. Neither of them had an idea of what they wanted to see. Remembering that she was going to try and make their first date special, Motoko opted to let Shinobu choose a movie.

"Shinobu? Is there any movie in particular that you want to see?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. I thought that you could pick out one for us to watch."

"I don't think that you'd enjoy the type of movies I watch. They're a little too violent for you."

"Well, maybe we can find something we'll both like. I bet there are plenty of good movies to pick from."

They reached the ticket booth and looked over their choices. Unfortunately they still weren't sure what they wanted to see since they had so little information to go on. Picking a movie by just the title wasn't as easy as they thought. The man in the booth, a somewhat pudgy guy in his early twenties, noticed them looking over the movies and politely cleared his throat. Once he gained their attention, he greeted them with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice that you ladies seem to be taking a while to look over our selection. I'm guessing you haven't picked out what movie you want to see yet?"

Motoko nodded, a bit curious as to what the man was getting at. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I was wondering if I could recommend one."

"Go on."

"We're showing an old horror movie that has been digitally re-mastered and even put in color. It's a classic and we're only showing it for a limited time. The next show starts in about ten minutes if you're interested."

Motoko thought it over. She knew that the younger girl didn't like horror movies, but the idea of a scared Shinobu grabbing her hand for comfort seemed very appealing to the swordswoman. After debating it for a moment she turned to Shinobu.

"What do you think? Want to see it?"

Shinobu looked a little uneasy, "I…I don't like scary movies. You know that."

The man in the booth snorted, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. But this movie is pretty tame compared to more modern horror films. It's not even rated R. But it _is_ worth watching. I've seen it five times myself already."

"Well if that's the case, we'll take two tickets please."

Paying for the tickets, Motoko led Shinobu over to the concessions stand and got them some popcorn to share and large soda. At first Shinobu had thought that Motoko hadn't got a soda for her, but realized the older girl's intentions when she saw her take two straws. With only a few minutes before the movie started, Motoko and Shinobu went to their theater room, the younger girl still a little nervous.

"I still don't think I'll like it Motoko."

Motoko tried not to giggle at her girlfriend, "Oh come on Shinobu; it's an old movie. How scary can it be?"

Half an hour into the movie, Motoko decided it was actually quite scary. Although she and Shinobu were the only ones watching it who were actually be scared. Motoko was scared because the movie featured kappas attacking a small town built by a lake. The little creatures somewhat turtle-like appearance was all it took to frighten Motoko. As for Shinobu, she was just easily scared. Motoko tried to be brave, knowing that Shinobu might feel better if she could provide moral support. Closing her eyes, she breathed calmly and managed to relax. Telling herself it was just an old movie, she put her irrational fears aside and reopened her eyes just in time to see a kappa in the movie leap from the water and grab a young girl about her age by the ankle. The creature tore the woman's kimono and started to drag her into the water. Motoko forgot all about how she wanted to be brave and let out a shriek.

Almost the entire theatre hushed her, making her blush in embarrassment. Her hands started to tremble and she had to grip the arm rests to steady them. Someone placed their hand over her own, Motoko turning and seeing the scared eyes of Shinobu. Hearing the older girl scream had unsettled her, even more so than the movie had. Realizing that, somehow, her own fear had added to Shinobu's. Perhaps because the younger girl had never seen Motoko scared like this before. The thought of being able to console Shinobu just by overcoming her own fears helped Motoko strengthen her own resolve. She held Shinobu's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The younger girl smiled, seeming to feel a little better and the two returned to watching the movie.

An hour later the movie ended, much to both Shinobu and Motoko's joy. As the ticket seller had told them, it was a good movie; they just had the bad luck of being the only two people to be scared by it. Both of them were still mildly shaken from the film but once back outside they felt better. However, Motoko was able to think up a way to take advantage of the situation.

"Would you like to get some ice cream Shinobu? I think we could both use a little treat to help us feel better."

Shinobu smiled, "I'd like that. To be honest, it really made me nervous to hear _you_ scream during the movie. I didn't think that anything scared you."

Motoko blushed, "That isn't true. There are things that can scare me."

"Like kappas?"

"Well, sort of. I'm actually afraid of turtles. And since kappas look like them, I guess they do have the same affect on me."

Shinobu giggled, "You're afraid of turtles?! That's funny Motoko!"

Motoko gave the girl a quick glare, "Excuse me, but who was it that came to my room in the middle of the night last week practically in tears because there was a little lightning storm outside? Do you have any idea how difficult it was to comfort you and get you to fall back asleep with Su crushing my ribcage?"

It was Shinobu's turn to blush. She would admit that the storm that night had kept her from sleeping, but she didn't think she was as afraid of it as Motoko said she was. Putting the current subject aside they continued their way to an ice cream shop not too far from the movie theater. They got a table outside and just ordered a single sundae to share. Ever since they had gotten together on Christmas Eve, sharing a bowl of ice cream had become a common occurrence for them.

Sitting at their small table, they ate their frozen treat together in peace. At one point, Shinobu somehow let her spoon slip from her fingers and clatter to the ground. Being courteous, Motoko offered to retrieve it. As she bent down under their table to pick it up, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Somebody she knew was at another table, sitting by herself. Recalling what Hiro, the waiter at the restaurant, had told her, she had a feeling she might see the older girl while on their date. In fact, she had a good idea why the man at the theater had recommended the movie they had watched.

Knowing she had a good opportunity to confront the other girl, Motoko decided to do it once she was finished with her current situation. Retrieving the spoon from the ground, she went to get up when she noticed she could see up Shinobu's skirt. Her face turned bright red, a small trickle of blood leaving her nose. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she quickly went to get out from under the table, hitting her head on the underside in the process. Shinobu noticed the girl bumping against the table and grew concerned.

"Motoko, are you alright?"

Motoko smiled and placed her hand on the sore spot on her head, "I'm fine. Just a little bump, that's all."

"Well, if you say so. But, if you bumped your head, then why is your nose bleeding?"

The older girl blushed and quickly tried to think up an excuse. However Shinobu put two and two together, figuring out the answer for herself. She looked at her girlfriend shyly, blushing a little.

"Did you look at my panties while you were down there?"

Motoko looked nervous, like a mouse cornered by a cat. "I-It was completely unintentional, I swear!"

Shinobu's blush grew and she placed her hands on her dress, holding it down as if Motoko were still trying to look up it. "You're naught, Motoko!"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Motoko bowed her head in shame. When she looked back up, she saw the girl at the other table watching them and smirking. Remembering she had a bone to pick with the girl, Motoko excused herself and went over to her.

"Any reason in particular you've been following us Kitsune!?"

Kitsune gave her a fox-like grin. "Now just because I'm at the same ice cream place as you doesn't mean I've been following you, Motoko."

"Oh? Then explain the restaurant. The waiter admitted to someone paying him to flirt with Shinobu, and his description sounded like you. And I got a funny feeling you're behind the movie recommendation we got too."

"Okay, you got me. I paid the waiter and sweet talked the guy at the theater. But don't be so angry about it. I'm just trying to help you."

"Help!? You call what you've done helping me!? You ruined half our date! And just what did you have planned for here, may I ask?"

Kitsune chuckled, "I was only watching you two. Besides, I don't think I could do anything to make this part of your date more interesting. I saw you peeping on Shinobu. So what color is she wearing today, you perv?"

Motoko fumed silently, clenching her fists and glaring at the older girl. Calming herself, she reduced her glare to a mischievous glint in her eyes and smiled, the simple gesture making Kitsune feel uneasy.

"Kitsune, if you really want to help me out then I suppose that's alright. I've decided that I'm going to have Shinobu spend the night with me in my room. Which means that Su will need to find another person to share a bed with tonight. And guess who's room I'm having her sleep in?"

"Uh, mine?"

Motoko nodded and took her leave, returning to Shinobu. She found the girl eating the sundae using Motoko's spoon.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Shinobu looked at her and pointed to her hand, "You took my spoon when you walked off, so I took yours."

Motoko looked at her hand and saw that she was still holding Shinobu's spoon from when she had gone beneath the table to retrieve it. Not pressing the matter any further, she just opted to use Shinobu's spoon and joined the girl in finishing their ice cream.

On their way home Motoko told Shinobu about how she was going to let her spend the night. She was very happy to hear this and couldn't wait until it was time for bed. By the time they got back, it was beginning to get dark. Since they had already eaten dinner, Motoko and Shinobu took a nice long bath in the hot springs before retiring to Motoko's room. They changed together in the room, Motoko facing the other direction to allow Shinobu some privacy.

As they undressed, Motoko sighed while thinking back on the course of the date.  
"Shinobu, I'm sorry about today."

"What are you talking about? I had a great time with you!"

"But what about the restaurant….and the movie?"

They finished changing; Shinobu wearing a large t-shirt Motoko had given her. "What about them? Nothing went wrong, and I had a lot of fun."

Motoko turned to look at the younger girl, "Really? Even though I peeped when we were at the ice cream place?"

Shinobu giggled, "We were just taking a bath together silly! I think that you've seen more than enough, so looking at my panties doesn't really bug me. Here, you can look again if you want."

She lifted the t-shirt enough to flash Motoko, making the girl's entire face turn red with a blush. Shinobu laughed at the look on her face and hugged her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"There, that's for me teasing you just now."

Motoko smiled and placed her hand on Shinobu's cheek "What am I going to do with you?"

Shinobu squeezed the older girl, smiling back at her. "Hold me tight and never let go!"

Motoko returned the hug, "Sounds good to me, now let's go to bed."

"Aw, but it's still early. Why do you want to go to sleep so soon?"

"We don't have to go to sleep. We can stay up and talk."

Liking the idea, Shinobu let Motoko get in her bed and then crawled in next to her. Motoko pulled the blanket over their bodies and held Shinobu in her arms. They spent the next couple hours just lying in bed and talking to each other until they were too tired to go on. The two drifted off to sleep, both smiling contently as their eyes closed. It may not have looked it, but the two were now closer than ever before.

End.

Okay, so the only thing I have left to say is….I am SO sorry it took me nearly a year to write this. I kept trying to work on it, but ended up procrastinating more times than I care to mention. I won't take as long for the next story, I swear.


End file.
